


Stuck in Time

by little_escapist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mystery, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_escapist/pseuds/little_escapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty visits once a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in Time

Beauty visits once a year. With a tired, drawn face and uneasy air about him he walks through the bar and orders a scotch. Every year on September 13th. 

The entire bar staff calls him Beauty, because we agreed that he’s the most beautiful human being we’ve ever seen. He’s not handsome, not really, even though he’s undeniably male – tall with broad shoulders and an angular, strong jaw, his hair short. It’s impossible to tell what color it is. He’s ruggedly beautiful with fair skin, big green eyes, perfect lines and symmetry on his face. He has something eternally pleasing about him even if he looks a little depressed, given up on the world. Tired. He smiles, sometimes, and his eyes crinkle but the smile never reaches his eyes. It’s like something is missing and the look is fragile, full of false bravado. Women approach him often. He turns every one of them down with a small shake of his head and a long look. Look, that I can’t properly read – it’s sad, determined, a little disappointed.

He sits there, nursing his drink, looking at people coming and going, sometimes just staring into the depths of his glass. When said glass is empty, he orders another. He never utters an extra word. He just watches, alert and ready. At the same time he’s frozen in time, like nothing in this world could touch him. 

None of us remembers when he first came here, but we all know him. Tall, ridiculously good-looking. Our Beauty drinking his scotch. He never talks, he never laughs, and when he’s done, he heaves a huge sigh and leaves. Only some money on the counter tells that someone’s been there. 

This time, that doesn’t happen. 

Instead a tall guy walks in somewhere around Beauty’s second drink. The newcomer brushes his brown, overgrown hair out of his eyes and straightens his impressive shoulders. I’ve never seen him before. He’s tall and lean, but still muscular. His gaze travels from one corner of the room to another, taking in the patrons. Then he takes long steps towards the bar. I’m ready to ask him what he’d like to drink, but all words fade from my mouth as he puts his hand on Beauty’s shoulder. The touch seems somehow intimate, familiar.

Beauty doesn’t start – he never does, no matter what happens. He turns around slowly and only then looks like he’s going to fall off his stool. His eyes grow large and he lets out a deep breath. The tall man smiles, smiles so wide it feels like the dim room just lit up a little. He has two deep dimples around his mouth.  
“You found me.” Beauty’s voice is deep, rough.   
“Of course I did. Did you ever doubt me?” 

And then, Beauty smiles. This time it’s a real smile. It starts out slow, stretches his mouth wide, white teeth showing, his eyes sparkling. His whole face transforms into something ethereal. The happiness glows out of him like a physical impact, and I find myself stepping backwards. These two men smiling are like the sun itself suddenly decided to grace this tiny bar with its light and warmth. I am not the only one staring at them. They are otherworldly, they don’t belong. 

“Let’s go, then. It took you long enough to figure things out.” Beauty finishes what’s left of his drink, leaves some money on the bar top, and gets up. He’s almost as tall as the new guy, but not quite. They leave without a word, shoulders bumping together every other step. 

Next year, September 13th, Beauty doesn’t show up.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a writing exercise, prompt being what the summary says. I did not inted to turn it into a Supernatural fan fic, but it had it's own mind, and this is the result.


End file.
